Vágy
by Gilda Slytherin
Summary: Piton kis híján kihagyta az aznapi vacsorát a Roxfortban, pedig nagy kár lett volna...


**Vágy**

_Ez a novella valójában egy önparódia. A Slytherin Common egyik novellapályázatára készült, ahol névtelenül közölve írásainkat fel kellett tudni ismerni egymást a stílus alapján. Én ezért egy olyan novellát követtem el, ahol a – szerintem – rám jellemző stílusjegyeket nagyítottam fel sokszorosan. Sikerrel, mert mindenki felismert __ Jó szórakozást hozzá! _

Piton feldúltan járkált fel-alá a szobájában. Ahogy a falhoz érve megpördült, és megcélozta a szemben lévő falat, minden alkalommal lesodort valamit az utána csapódó ébenfekete köpenyével, de nem érdekelte. Annyira feszültnek érezte magát, hogy legszívesebben ordított volna.

Nem tudta, mit tegyen.

Ezt az érzést pedig világéletében gyűlölte. Ő, Perselus Piton, a Mardekár házvezető tanára, amint bizonytalanul, tétovázva toporog egyik lábáról a másikra! Kész röhej!

Megállt a szoba közepén. Ahogy körülnézett, látta, hogy tetemes pusztítást sikerült végeznie az asztalán tornyosuló papírkupacok katonás rendjén. A tornyok egytől egyig ledőltek a köpenye által támaszott viharban, a papírok szanaszét szóródva hevertek a földön. A látványtól csak még dühösebb lett. Két lépéssel az asztalnál termett, és ököllel hatalmasat vágott rá. Az óriási erejű ütés nyomán a művészien faragott mahagóni asztal lapja kettérepedt. Piton egy pillanatig dermedten nézte, majd hátravetette fejét, és nevetni kezdett. Az egerek a padló alatt félelmükben egészen kicsire húzták össze magukat.

Na jó, döntött Piton. Ez már tényleg nevetséges.

Lemegy vacsorázni.

A döntéstől elégedetten az ajtóhoz lépett, és felrántotta. A folyosón azonban lelassultak a léptei. Talán mégsem kéne lemennie... ha lemegy, azzal azt a látszatot kelti, hogy éhes. Ha viszont nem megy le, akkor valóban éhen fog halni.

Megtorpant, és lassan visszafordult. Nem, nem fog lemenni... A folyosón ebben a pillanatban feltűnt McGalagony. A bájitaltan tanár láttán egy pillanatra elcsodálkozott.

- Perselus, már be is fejezte a vacsorát?

- Nem – vetette oda Piton. – Nem mentem le.

- Nem? – kerekedett el McGalagony szeme. – De hát ma hippogriffsült van, a kedvence!

Pitonnak elakadt a lélegzete. Hippogriffsült! Időtlen idők óta nem evett ilyet!

- Na? - nézett rá a professzor asszony hamiskásan, aki Piton minden rezdülését figyelte. Nem kerülte el éles szemét, hogy Piton ádámcsutkája fel-alá liftezik, ahogy nagyokat nyel kedvenc ételének már a gondolatára is. A férfi arcán, bárhogyan is próbálta titkolni, tisztán látszódott a vágy. Le fog jönni, gondolta McGalagony.

- Rendben, menjünk! – szakadt ki Pitonból, és szinte futva indult az ebédlő felé.

A terem már zsúfolásig tele volt. Ahogy Piton belépett, azonnal megcsapta orrát a hippogriffhús jellegzetes illata. Egy pillanatra mélyen beszívta a levegőt. Csodálatos, gondolta.

- Perselus! – integetett felé Dumbledore. – Már azt hittem, kihagyja ezt a pompás vacsorát!

Piton figylemét nem kerülte el, hogy a tanári asztal közelében ülő griffendélesek szemüket forgatva néznek egymásra. Ti is reménykedtetek, mi? – gondolta a bájitaltan tanár hidegen. Minden erejével próbálta elhesegetni a megbántottság érzését. Ezért nem von le pontot a Griffendéltől már több, mint egy hete? Hosszú vívódások után határozta el, hogy javít a Griffendéllel fenntartott viszonyán. Álmatlan északákat töltött azzal, hogy kigondolja, hogyan viselkedjen velük. Önmagához képest már szinte jóindulatú lett, hiszen egyetlen árva megjegyzést sem tesz rájuk, sőt, a biztonság kedvéért egyáltalán nem is szól hozzájuk, erre tessék! Érezte, hogy elönti a keserűség. Életében először kedves a diákokhoz, akik ezt azzal hálálják meg, hogy ahogy meglátják, grimaszolni kezdenek! Hát rendben! A jövőben egyetlen gondolatot sem fog többé pazarolni rájuk. Nem érdemlik meg!

Sötét hangulatából gyomra korgása riasztotta fel. Csodás, húzta el gúnyosan a száját, az idióta griffendélesek miatt megfeledkezik még arról is, amiért jött! Ezt nem engedheti meg. Kontrollálnia kell a gondolatait!

Sietve elfoglalta helyét McGalagony és Bimba professzor között. A gyógynövénytan tanárnő rámosolygott, Piton azonban már az asztalon lévő tálak között kutatott szemével. Nem is hallotta, mit mond neki a tanárnő.

És akkor meglátta.

Az asztal legtávolabbi sarkából mosolygott rá. Gyönyörű volt. Feszes, barna bőre hívogatóan ragyogott. Pitonnak elakadt a lélegzete. Az a comb, az a mell! Még ilyen távolságból is érezni vélte bőre jól ismert illatát, amely szinte megrészegítette. Látta rajta, hogy ugyanúgy elvesztette a fejét, mint ő. Minden porcikája arra éhezett, hogy ezt a pompás testet a kezében tarthassa. Az a karcsú boka, az a forró mell... Olyan heves vágyakozás kapta el, hogy száját ahhoz a csodálatosan formás combhoz érinthesse, hogy nem tudta türtőztetni magát.

- Invito hippogriffsült! – kiáltotta Piton, és a tál eszeveszett sebességgel szánkázott feléjük.

- Köszönöm, Perselus – villantotta felé mosolyát Bimba, és egy combot lekapva a tálról, továbbadta azt a mellette ülő Hagridnak. Piton annyira megdöbbent, hogy csak késve ocsúdott fel, és dermedten nézte, ahogy az óriás a hippogriff egész megmaradt darabját a tányérjára csapja, és mohón nekiesik.

Dumbledore észrevehetett valamit a bájitaltan tanár gyilkos gondolataiból. Piton arcán ugyanis sohasem látott indulat tükröződött. Az igazgató félteni kezdte Bimba és Hagrid testi épségét, ezért gyorsan megszólalt.

- Perselus, a házimanók azonnal hozzák az újabb adagot, már negyed órája megrendeltük, de a hippogriff nehezen sül át sajnos...

- És különben sem jutott eszükbe, hogy bárki más is akar enni belőle – fejezte be a mondatot Piton, szándékosan közönyös hangon, amely azonban kissé megremegett az indulattól. Hozzászokhattál volna már, hogy a te fejedre mindenki magasról tojik, mondta egy gonosz hangocska.

- Jaj, Perselus, el is felejtettem, hogy maga még nem evett! – nézett rá mentegetőzve Bimba professzor. – Kér az enyémből?

- Nem! – vágta rá Piton. Még csak az hiányzik, hogy Bimba a tányérjáról adogassa neki a katonákat, mint egy ötévesnek!

Bimba egy utolsó, mentegetőző pillantást vetett rá, és enni kezdett.

Piton minden erejével próbált másra koncentrálni. Szedett a tányérjára valamit az előtte lévő tálból, és gépiesen rakosgatni kezdte a szájába az ételt, de fogalma sem volt róla, mit eszik.

A szomszédja vacsorájára éhezett.

A gondolatok száguldoztak az agyában. Az a gyönyörű bőr, amelyet mindig enyhe pír borít, ha ránéz... ha ez a csoda ma este nem lesz az övé, megőrül, ebben biztos volt.

Nem bírta ki, hogy ne nézzen kissé oldalra. Bimba villája közeledett a tányérján elomló csodálatos test felé. Piton nagyot nyelt. A villa megérintette a feszes bőrt, és ahogy Bimba enyhén nekifeszítette, a bőr előbb kissé benyomódott, majd szabad utat engedett a villa négy ágának. Piton megbabonázva nézte, ahogy az evőeszköz könnyedén behatol a húsba. Milyen fantasztikusan omlós lehet, gondolta elszoruló torokkal. A tanárnő másik kezében lévő kés ekkor megérintette a bőrt, és ritmikus mozdulatokkal fel-alá siklott rajta. Nyomában egyre szélesedő vágás látszott. Piton most már tisztán látta, hogy a hús belül olyan fehér és tiszta, mint a porcelán. Egek, hogy lehet ezt kibírni épp ésszel, gondolta. Megrázta a fejét, hogy elűzze belőle az egyre erősebb zúgást, mely minden mást kirekesztett az agyából. Nem és nem érdekel, győzködte magát, és egy újabb falatot tolt a szájába az előtte lévő, tökéletesen ízetlennek tűnő valamiből. Nem bírom, oda kell néznem, futott át az agyán. Nem! - szólalt meg a fejében egy parancsoló hang. Uralkodj magadon!

Piton keményen meredt maga elé, és némán rágódott a szájában lévő ételen. Nem nézheti ki Bimba szájából a falatot, nevetségesen festene! De olyan inycsiklandozó... mit árt vele, ha egy pillanatra ránéz? Utána azonnal visszafordul majd a saját tányérja felé... A szájában lévő mócsing továbbra sem akart atomjaira bomlani, de Piton észre sem vette. Gépiesen rágódott a falaton tovább. Oda kell néznie... de úgy, hogy Bimba ne vegye észre. Nem szabad, hogy azt gondolja róla, hogy nem tud uralkodni magán.

A tanárnő villája ebben a pillanatban útnak indult felfelé a végén lévő tökéletes kocka alakú következő falattal. Piton elakadó lélegzettel figyelte. Észre sem vette, hogy tekintete, majd egész feje beszédesen követi a falat irányát. Mert gyönyörű volt. Széleit mintha vonalzóval húzták volna meg, a hófehér hús rostjai éppen csak hogy alig látható fodrot vetettek a tökéletesen egyenes oldalakon. Piton orrát hirtelen megcsapta a hús illata. Az a semmivel össze nem téveszthető, szavakkal leírhatatlan illat. Orrlyukai kitágulva szívták be a bódító illatot.

Bimba professzor ekkor a mellette ülő Hagridhoz fordult, és mondott neki valamit. A villát közben nem eresztette le. Piton megbabonázva nézte a villa hegyén ágaskodó, kecses kis falatot. Úgy érezte, a falat szinte kacsingat rá, hívogatja, az övé akar lenni... a tanárnő ekkor visszafordította a fejét, és a szájához emelte a villát. Piton mintha lassított felvételben látta volna. A villa csigalassúsággal közeledett a nő szája felé, amely ugyanilyen lassúsággal nyílt ki. Elővillantak a fehér fogak, amelyek, gondolta Piton összeszoruló torokkal, néhány másodperc múlva összezúzzák azt a gyönyörű kockát. A falat ekkor a tanárnő ajkaihoz ért. A formás száj, amely, Piton csak most vette észre, a rózsaszín egy egészen furcsa árnyalatában játszott, még nagyobbra tágult, és szabad utat engedett a falatnak, melyet a hófehér fogak mohón csippentettek össze. A száj bezárult, és Piton már csak azt látta, hogy a nő álkapcsa ritmikusan mozogva őrli a falatot.

Elkeseredetten nézte. Nem lehet ma az övé, már megint ő húzza a rövidebbet!

- Ez isteni, Perselus – szólalt meg Bimba mennyei élvezettel az arcán.

Piton úgy érezte, a nő nyakát kezdi el szorongatni, ha nem érkezik meg azonnal a következő adag hippogriff.

Mintegy végszóra jelent meg előtte a hatalmas tál. Piton egy pillanatig levegőt venni is elfelejtett. Tökéletes volt. Formás, izmos, látszott rajta, hogy soha egy gramm zsír sem volt rajta. Bőre annyira forró volt, hogy még gőzölgött. Az illata egészen elbódította. Mohón nyúlt a késével a comb felé, egy mozdulattal lemetszette, és végre az övé volt! Igazán, egészen az övé! Nem tudott betelni vele. A hús úgy omlott szét a szájában, mint a vaj. Íze maga volt a menyország. Lehunyta a szemét az élvezettől, úgy rágta. Észre sem vette, hogy Bimba professzor elbűvölten mered rá.

- Perselus, magát még nézni is bűnbeesés! – suttogta a tanárnő.

- Mmmm – nyögte Piton. Képtelen lett volna egyetlen lélegzetvételt is a beszédre pazarolni.

- Adjon egy falatot – kérte a tanárnő.

- Mmmm – rázta a fejét Piton, és újabb falatot tolt a szájába.

- Kérek! – mondta Bimba, valamivel hangosabban.

- Nem adok, maga már evett! – válaszolta Piton, és sietve rágni kezdett.

- Akkor majd én kiszolgálom magam – felelte Bimba dacosan, arcán mohó eltökéltséggel. Kinyújtotta a kezét, és megragadta a Piton tányérján lévő, félig megevett combot.

Pitont elöntötte a düh. Mit képzel ez a némber? Senki sem veheti el Perselus Piton elől az ételt! Gyilkos indulatától szinte szikrázott a szeme. A következő pillanatban Bimba professzor eltűnt. Hagrid és Piton elképedten néztek egymásra a nő hűlt helyén keresztül. Majd szinte gombnyomásra fordították lefelé a fejüket. Bimba széke felé.

A széken egy tál gyönyörű hippogriffsült mosolygott hívogatóan rájuk.

Egymásra néztek, majd szinte egyszerre nyúltak a tál felé, és elégedett mosollyal helyezték el kettőjük között az asztalon.


End file.
